Of Broken Hearts and Fake Slaps
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: They're completely opposite in every way  or so they think , but maybe they're not so opposite after all. Cat/Beck.


**Of Broken Hearts and Fake Slaps (Cat/Beck)**

They're completely opposite in every single way (_or so they think)._

….

Beck Oliver is one of the most respected guys at Hollywood Arts.

With his dark brown hair and charming smile, he quickly becomes one of the most wanted (_but one of the most unattainable). _

He's got a steady girlfriend who is _the _most unattainable in the entire school, and before long instead of Beck and Jade they become _BeckandJade _or (more recently) Bade.

He's not sure if he likes being just part of the Hollywood Arts "It" Couple. Part of him misses being just _Beck _and Jade being just _Jade._

And he's the most unsure of why he's having doubts when he's _so obviously incredibly lucky _to be with Jade West.

_Could it have something to do with a certain red-headed drama queen?_

….

Cat Valentine is considered to be one of the weirdest girls at Hollywood Arts.

Her dark red hair is a symbol of her favorite food (_a red velvet cupcake) _and her dark brown eyes are said to show every emotion that courses through her veins, which is quite a lot of emotion.

She doesn't hide back anything she's feeling and doesn't hesitate to talk to anyone. In her opinion, every person in the world is a potential friend. She's _individual _and could never in a million years be compared or paired up with any person in the school (_because she's not like any of them)._

She's happy to be her own person and to not care what others think.

_So why does she feel so self-conscious whenever a certain brunette hunk of a boy walks into the room?_

….

When they are paired up together for the skit, neither have any objections.

They just share a quick (_secret) _smile and leave the room as the bell rings. Even though they are opposites (_or so they think), _they aren't enemies (_but rather, close friends). _As they are chatting about skit ideas, Beck finally brings up the issue on both of their minds.

"Whose house should we practice at?" he asks the redhead (_or rather, burgundy head)._

Cat shakes her head, smiling in her usual peppy way. "It doesn't matter to me."

"Then it's decided," Beck states reasonably. "We'll do it at my place. Neither of my parents will be there." He shoots her a flirtatious wink.

Cat shoves his arm, giggling. "Beck, that's so gross! You have a girlfriend, don't ya? Go use your perverted pick-up lines on her!"

That reminds him, he does have a girlfriend, doesn't he?

_Then why does he always seem to forget that whenever he's around Cat?_

….

Cat shows up at Beck's house thirty minutes earlier than their decided practice time.

Beck pulls open the door on the second ring. "Jade, I thought I told you not to come here right now- oh, hi, Cat. How are you?"

Cat smiles brightly. "I'm good. Won't you invite me in?"

"Come in," he replies absently, stepping out of her way. "I thought you were coming at five?"

"I was," Cat nods. "But then I realized that the ice cream truck comes at four, so I went outside to wait for it, and after I got my ice cream I remembered how foolish it would be of me to go back inside, so I left then-"

"Didn't you have to go back inside to get your stuff?" Beck questions. "Wait, how did you get here?"

Cat shrugs. "I walked. It gives you quite a lot of exercise, you know." She puts her bag down on the table. "Well, aren't we supposed to be working on the project?"

Beck shakes his head (_he's gotten too absorbed in this girl, isn't he?_). "Yeah, we are."

"Well, who's going to do the slapping?" Cat bounces eagerly.

"I don't know, do you want to?" Beck inquires politely.

Cat's usually happy face falls. "Oh, no. Slapping is incredibly violent, you know. I would rather you do it to me."

"But I don't know if I could hit a girl," Beck squirms around, not looking his partner in the eye though he knows she won't make fun of him.

Cat's face brightens back up. "You think of me of a girl?"

Beck cocks an eyebrow. "You are one, aren't you?"

"Most people just think of me as the weird one," Cat tells him, in a voice that is far too happy for the words that are being spoken. "It's nice to actually meet someone that realizes I'm not just a stereotype.

_He stares at her again because those words are way too deep for the girl that is speaking them._

….

By the end of the practice, Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver both find themselves laughing so hard they both believe they'll have to be put into stitches.

Cat hesitates at the door, and it feels much like a date (_but that's impossible, he has a girlfriend)._ "I had fun today, Beck."

"Me too, _Valentine,"_ He teases her in an almost flirtatious voice (_maybe that's just her imagination?)._

"Good, Oliver," She mimics, then laughs again. "It's funny cause it sounds like Olives."

"Oh, does it?" he questions in response, and then suddenly (_neither of them is sure who leaned first) _their lips meet in a fiery explosion of passion and love because _they are the most dramatic couple, aren't they? _It's everything that they'd both dreamed it to be, but hoped it wouldn't because there are too many things driving them apart.

Beck pulls away first. "I'm sorry, Cat, but I just can't do this."

"I understand," She mutters, biting her lip though she usually has no tolerance for pain. She doesn't know what to do so as calmly as she can, she pats his face and whispers, "Bye, Beck. Maybe someday things will change."

"Maybe someday," he whispers, and she shuts the door behind her, leaving with a broken heart and leaving him with a broken heart.

_They're just two more people in the world with broken hearts. _

…

Maybe they're not as opposite as they think they are.

**Well, that was my first Victorious fanfic! What do you think? Should I keep it up in this fandom or just continue with **_**iCarly? **_**I'm still undecided in this fandom, so I'll be dabbling around in different pairings, mainly Tandre, Bat, Cabbie, Bade and maybe some Bori. Maybe some others, too. Hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
